Resident Evil: Arklay's Accident
by Lord Luke Skywalker
Summary: Qu'est ce qui ce serait passé si Alice avait survécu à l'écrasement de l'hélicoptère? Couple majeur : AliceCarlos couples mineurs : ChrisJill, LeonClaire
1. Prologue

**Resident Evil – Arklay's Incidents**

**Summary**: Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si Alice avait survécu à l'écrasement de l'hélicoptère? (En passant, Charles Ashford est vivant mais il apparaîtra plus tard dans deux ou trois chapitres.) Couples Alice/Carlos, Chris/Jill & Leon/Claire.

**Category**: Game/Resident Evil

**Kind**: Romance/Action/Adventure/Horror

**Chapitre I : L'écrasement**

**CAIN** : Si vous me tuez, ça ne va pas tout arranger.

**ALICE** : Non! Mais ce ne sera qu'un début!

Et Alice venait de projeter le major Cain par-dessus bord de l'hélicoptère. Il tomba durement sur le sol, se tordant par la même occasion la cheville. Pendant ce temps là, les zombies arrivaient en grands nombres afin de manger Cain. Ce dernier prit une arme et se mit à tirer sur les zombies s'approchant de lui. Pendant la minute de cette manœuvre, Cain n'aperçut pas le zombie de Charles Ashford s'approcher de lui. Voulant mettre fin à sa vie, le major voulut se tirer une balle dans la tête mais, malheureusement pour lui, il ne restait plus de munitions. C'est là que le zombie d'Ashford l'agrippa et réussit à le mordre au coup. Puis, les autres zombies se jetèrent sur lui afin d'avoir une bouchée. Alice avait observé le spectacle de l'hélicoptère. Elle se retourna et s'avança pour prendre un siège entre Jill Valentine et Angela Ashford, la fille de Charles. Cette dernière lui demanda :

**ANGIE** : Tu crois que tout va bien aller?

Alice hocha de la tête en signe de positif et retourna son attention devant elle, prenant la main d'Angie dans la sienne. Du haut des airs, on pouvait voir les zombies dans tout Raccoon City. C'est alors que le missile nucléaire arriva et explosa exactement au dessus de l'hôtel. L'explosion réussit à tout détruire sur son passage et l'hélicoptère commença à brasser. Carlos Oliveira s'écria alors :

**CARLOS** : Attention, ça va secouer!

Et il n'avait pas tort car l'hélicoptère commença à perdre de sa rigueur. Carlos s'agrippa bien comme il faut, suivit de près par Jill. L.J n'avait pas besoin de se tenir car il était assit à l'avant avec le pilote. Quant à Alice et Angie, elles étaient accroupies l'une de l'autre. C'est là qu'un morceau de métal sortit d'une boîte et se dirigeait droit vers la jeune fille. Alice le vit et tendit son bras afin d'attraper le morceau. Elle réussit à l'agripper juste avant qu'Angie ne soit blessée. Elle jeta le morceau à l'extérieure et vint se rasseoir auprès d'elle. Par contre, Alice n'avait pas remarqué que Carlos était également assis à côté d'elle. Alice regarda Carlos perplexe mais reprit rapidement sa position de tantôt. C'est alors que L.J annonça qu'ils allaient être bientôt au dessus de la montagne d'Arklay.

**L.J **: On va être bientôt au dessus de la montagne d'Arklay.

Il avait dit cela en criant car l'appareil était toujours secoué. C'est alors que L.J et le pilote perdirent contrôle de l'appareil. Carlos alla voir ce qui ce passait et le S.T.A.R.S lui dit :

**CARLOS** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**L.J** : On est entrain de perdre le contrôle de l'appareil.

Carlos regarda par la fenêtre et sut maintenant que l'alternative n'était que l'écrasement. Il fallait donc vivre ou mourir.

**CALROS** : On va s'écraser!

L'hélico commença par faire des tonneaux dans les airs tout en descendant aussi rapidement qu'un avion. Alice tenait toujours la main d'Angie mais Alice sentit rapidement quelque chose se glisser dans son autre main. Elle se retourna et aperçut Carlos. Alice lui sourit puis serra sa main dans celle du S.T.A.R.S et ils firent face à l'écrasement. L'hélico toucha le sol dans un grand fracas.

**Montagne d'Arklay, 2 heures plus tard...**

Un hélico d'Umbrella Corporation passa au dessus de l'accident et se posa à une vingtaine de pieds plus loin. À son bord contenait le Dr. Sam Isaacs. Il sortit de l'appareil et se dirigea vers l'appareil accidenté. Il se tourna en direction du chef des soldats d'Umbrella et lui dit :

**ISAACS** : Y a t-il des corps, Albert Wesker?

**ALBERT** : Non. Aucun.

**ISAACS** : Étonnant. Bon, peu importe, je veux un rapport sur mon bureau dans une heure.

**ALBERT** : Oui monsieur.

Ce dernier fit encore des recherches mais rien à signaler. Quelques heures plus tard, l'incident de Raccoon City se retrouva à la télévision. La vidéo prise par Terri Morales montrait ce qui est arrivée comme Umbrella entrain de chasser les citoyens afin de les condamner. Puis, il y avait la mort de Terri ainsi que la révélation d'Alice au sujet de l'incident dans la Ruche. Tous les médias du monde entier étaient immobilisés par les méfaits d'Umbrella. Cependant, cette dernière démentit la vérité et dit tout simplement que c'est un accident nucléaire. Mais, Alice et les autres feront tout pour empêcher Umbrella d'aller plus loin avec ses plans.


	2. Trouver un refuge

**Resident Evil – Arklay's Incidents**

**Summary**: Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si Alice avait survécu à l'écrasement de l'hélicoptère? (En passant, Charles Ashford est vivant mais il apparaîtra plus tard dans deux ou trois chapitres.) Couples Alice/Carlos, Chris/Jill & Leon/Claire.

**Category**: Game/Resident Evil

**Kind**: Romance/Action/Adventure/Horror

**Chapitre II : Trouver un refuge**

Alice et les autres cherchent un refuge depuis maintenant deux ans. En effet, ils ne restaient pas au même endroit car Umbrella les pourchassait sans relâche. Mais, depuis un bout de temps, Umbrella avait arrêté de se faire parler d'elle, ce qui laissa un temps de répit pour les "fugitifs". Alice, Carlos et Angie cherchaient un refuge le temps que L.J et Jill cherchait des armes et des munitions. Angie était à l'écart de Carlos et d'Alice. En effet, durant ces deux années, Angie avait remarqué que le S.T.A.R.S et Alice était proche et ils étaient même tombé amoureux sans pour autant se l'avouer. C'est pour cette raison qu'Angie voulait aller avec eux. Afin de pouvoir leur dire de se l'avouer. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient c'était marcher et parler.

**CARLOS** : Je me souviens de ma première mission en tant que S.T.A.R.S.

**ALICE** : Ah oui? Raconte-moi.

**CARLOS** : Eh ben, j'arrive et ils me font passer un test. Je le réussis haut la main. Ensuite, on me plaça avec Nikholai Ginovaef et Yuri Loginova. On était partit pour l'Irak afin de mettre des caméras pour Umbrella. J'ai trouvé ça louche au début mais, jeune comme j'étais à ce moment là, ben je n'ai pas trop réfléchis et j'y suis allé. Et après ça, j'ai fais d'autres missions où moi et mon équipe on s'en sortait indemne. Enfin, jusqu'à l'incident de Raccoon City. Et toi?

**ALICE** : Moi, ben ça ne fait pas trop longtemps. À vrai dire, ça date d'il y a deux ans, lors de l'incident de la Ruche en dessous de Raccoon City.

**CARLOS** : Raconte-moi.

Alice prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit :

**ALICE** : Je me réveille dans le manoir avec Spence Parks, mon supposé mari. C'est alors que nous découvrons l'entrée de la Ruche et aussi c'est là que je fais la connaissance de Matt Addison. Une équipe de huit S.T.A.R.S est dépêché sur place. C'est là que j'ai connue Rain. Je me suis lié d'amitié tout de suite avec elle. On est entrés et c'est là que j'ai fais la connaissance de Matt. Ensuite, la Reine Rouge a emprisonné cinq d'entres les S.T.A.R.S afin de les tuer. Ils furent tous tués par le système de sécurité de la Reine Rouge. Nous continuons alors notre avancée et c'est là que nous tombons pour la première sur les zombies. Nous avons perdus un autre membre des S.T.A.R.S, Rain fut mordue et mon mari nous trahi car, en effet, c'est lui qui a "accidentellement" relâcher le virus. Il prit l'anti-virus et l'emmena avec lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut attaqué par un Licker et tué par ce dernier. Nous prenons le train pour fuir après avoir désactivé la Reine Rouge et nous partons vers la sortie mais le Licker nous poursuivait et avait réussit à tuer Chad Kaplan. Ensuite, Rain fut transformé en zombie et Matt a été obligé de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Suite à cela, le Licker grafigna le bras de Matt mais on a réussi à s'en débarrasser. Matt et moi étions les seuls survivants. Après avoir refermé la Ruche, nous sommes retournés au manoir et Matt allait se transformer lorsque des chercheurs d'Umbrella nous ont capturés. Et là après, je te laisse deviner le reste...

Carlos avait remarqué qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait cette histoire, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Carlos n'avait qu'une envie : mettre encore plus Umbrella hors d'état de nuire. Il aimait Alice. Il ne pouvait plus le nier désormais. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir comme ça. Tout doucement, leur visage se rapprochait sans cesse. Il plaça sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et se mit à la caresser d'un geste du pouce. Finalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser tendre puis ensuite passionné. Alice ne voulait plus lâcher Carlos. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle se détacha afin de reprendre son souffle.

**ALICE** : Carlos, je... je... je... je crois que je t'aime.

**CARLOS** : Oh, Alice. Je t'aime aussi.

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau cette fois-ci sous les yeux ravis d'Angie. Cette dernière les regardait, heureuse qu'enfin ils se sont décidés.

**ANGIE** : Enfin! Je commençais à me demander si vous vous le diriez un jour.

Alice et Carlos se retournèrent vers la concernée. Alice était toujours dans les bras de Carlos, ne voulant pas du tout mettre fin à cette étreinte. À la place, ils s'approchèrent, enlacés, de la jeune fille de 11 ans. Cette dernière les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, sachant qu'elle venait de réussir sa mission personnelle.

**ALICE** : Alors, t'es fier de ton coup?

**ANGIE** : Fier? Doublement fier oui! Bon sang, je commençais à me demander si vous vous le diriez un jour.

**CARLOS** : Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça. C'est réussit maintenant. Bon, si on cherchait une demeure pour s'y installer?

**ALICE** : Là je suis d'accord. Il faudrait qu'on y aille maintenant.

**ANGIE** : Ouais. Sinon, Umbrella va nous retrouver facilement.

Ainsi, Alice, Carlos et Angie commencèrent à arpenter les rues de la ville de Montréal afin d'y trouver refuge.

**Montréal, 9h30 PM**

Pendant ce temps, Jill et L.J était arrivé à une armurerie des S.T.A.R.S de la ville. Ils y entrèrent sans prendre garde qu'ils étaient suivis par un S.T.A.R.S. Jill entra la première, suivit par L.J.

**JILL** : L.J, tu vas de ce côté. Je vais de l'autre. Cherche le plus d'armes que tu peux et ramène-les. D'accord?

**L.J** : En autant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de ces bestioles, ça me va.

Jill le regarda d'abord perplexe puis partit faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. L.J partit aussi de son côté. Le S.T.A.R.S qui les suivait entra à son tour. Il suivit Jill. Cette dernière entendit du bruit et se retourna pour voir d'où ça provenait. Le S.T.A.R.S se cacha afin de ne pas être repéré. Cependant, c'est mal connaître Valentine lorsqu'elle s'avança vers la provenance du bruit. Le S.T.A.R.S se montra alors :

**S.T.A.R.S** : Ne tire pas! Je suis avec vous.

**JILL** : Qui êtes-vous au juste?

**S.T.A.R.S** : Quoi? Tu ne me reconnais pas?

Jill le regarda un moment puis soudain, le visage familier de Chris Redfield commença tranquillement à se dessiner.

**JILL** : Chris?

**CHRIS** : Et oui. Puis, t'es content de me revoir?

**JILL** : Bien sûr que si. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette question?

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête et elle voulait lui poser.

**JILL** : Mais par contre, est-ce que tu travailles toujours pour Umbrella?

**CHRIS** : Non. Moi, ainsi que Leon Scott Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers, Brad Vickers, Barry Burton et Enrico Marini sommes parti d'Umbrella quand j'ai vu la vidéo de Terri Morales à la télévision. Dans le fond, je vous ai cru dès le départ, sachant que c'était vrai.

**JILL** : T'as bien fait en tout cas. Mais pourquoi ta sœur n'est pas là?

**CHRIS** : C'est pour ça que je t'ai suivi toi et l'autre. C'était que pour que vous m'aidiez à la retrouver.

**JILL** : Mais que lui est-il arrivé?

**CHRIS** : Rien. Mais j'ai appris entre les branches qu'Umbrella va relâcher le Virus-T dans la ville.

**JILL** : Oh non. Pas encore.

**CHRIS** : Quoi? Comment ça?

**JILL** : Ils sont responsables de la catastrophe de Raccoon City.

**CHRIS** : Ah je vois. Mon dieu tu pleures?!

En effet, Jill pleurait. Elle se souvenait de son ami Peyton Wells. Le virus avait eu raison de lui, même si c'est le Nemesis qui l'avait descendu.

**CHRIS** : Hey, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

**JILL** : J'ai perdu mon équipier que je considérais comme mon frère.

**CHRIS** : Peyton?

**JILL** : Oui. Bon sang, je me dis que je ne veux pas en perdre d'autres.

**CHRIS** : Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'en sortira. Bon, écoute, vous n'avez plus besoin de chercher des armes ni de refuge. Venez avec nous. Ça te branche?

**JILL** : Oui. Il faut juste appeler Alice, Carlos et Angie afin de les prévenir.

**CHRIS** : Oui, tu as raison. Allons chercher...

**JILL** : Lord Jefferson Wayne. Mais on peut le surnomme L.J.

**CHRIS** : Ah d'accord. Alors allons chercher L.J, retrouvons Alice, Carlos et Angie, puis partons pour notre refuge.

**JILL** : Alors, allons retrouver L.J.

Et ils rebroussèrent chemin. L.J, de son côté, avait aussi rebroussé chemin ayant entendu du bruit. C'est là qu'il vit Jill arriver avec Chris. Il pointa son arme mais Jill lui dit avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

**JILL** : Non, ne tire pas! Il est de notre côté.

L.J abaissa son arme et regarda Jill et Chris.

**L.J** : C'est qui?

**JILL** : C'est Chris Redfield. Un ancien S.T.A.R.S de Raccoon City qui a trouvé refuge ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas seul.

**L.J** : Ouf. Au moins, j'espère qu'ils ont des armes aussi.

**CHRIS** : On en a au moins pour une armée entière.

**L.J** : Alors je suis partant pour y aller.

**JILL** : Ouais. Mais avant, on va aller chercher Alice, Carlos et Angie. Ensuite, on va pouvoir enfin avoir un refuge sans être traqué par Umbrella.

Tout en parlant, ils se sont dirigés à l'extérieur et ils prirent la voiture de Jill, car celle de Chris avait un émetteur d'Umbrella à l'intérieur. Ils partirent en direction du parc là où se trouvait Alice et les autres.

* * *

**Devant une maison, Montréal, 10h30 PM**

Alice marchait avec Carlos et Angie dans le parc afin de chercher un abri. Cependant, ils ne trouvaient rien. Angie commençait à être fatiguée et Alice et Carlos cherchait un endroit afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Alice commença à apercevoir la voiture de Jill au loin. Elle se retourna vers Carlos et lui dit :

**ALICE** : Je crois que Jill vient nous apporter des armes.

**CARLOS** : Je le crois aussi.

Il serra la main d'Alice. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire puis se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Ils virent Jill et L.J en sortir mais aussi un autre homme en sortit. Carlos le reconnut immédiatement. Par contre, il ne lâcha pas la main d'Alice pour autant. Jill, L.J et Chris s'approchèrent du couple. Redfield remarqua qu'Oliveira tenait la main d'Alice dans la sienne.

**CHRIS** : Hey, Carlos, content de te revoir.

**CARLOS** : Heureux de voir que tu as survécu aussi à l'incident de Raccoon City, Chris.

**CHRIS** : Moi de même. Mais on n'est pas les seuls.

**ALICE** : Ah non? Il y qui d'autres?

**CHRIS** : Ben, il y a Leon Scott Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers, Brad Vickers, Barry Burton, Enrico Marini et ma sœur Claire Redfield. Mais elle a disparue depuis un bout de temps. Mais on doit faire vite car j'ai appris qu'Umbrella relâcherait le Virus-T dans la ville.

**ALICE** : Je ne suis pas étonné de ça par contre.

**CARLOS** : Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

**CHRIS** : Bon, on aura tout le temps de parler de ça rendu au refuge car je sens que la petite ne tiendra pas longtemps.

En effet, il avait remarqué qu'Angie ne tenait pas beaucoup car elle était vraiment fatiguée. Alice la prit dans ses bras et la mit dans la voiture. Ensuite, les autres embarquèrent. Alice se blottit contre Carlos tandis que L.J tenait Angie. Jill et Chris était à l'avant du véhicule. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. C'était tout de même le luxe et suffisant pour eux. C'était une maison de grande envergure.

**CHRIS** : Bienvenue! Faites comme chez vous.


	3. Les STARS & retour

**Resident Evil - Arklay's Incidents**

**Summary** Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si Alice avait survécu à l'écrasement de l'hélicoptère? (En passant, Charles Ashford est vivant mais il apparaîtra plus tard dans deux ou trois chapitres.) Couples Alice/Carlos, Chris/Jill & Leon/Claire.

**Category** Game/Resident Evil

**Kind** Romance/Action/Adventure/Horror

**Chapitre ****III**** – Les S.T.A.R.S & retour **

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure et furent surpris du nombre personnes à l'intérieur. Mais, comme Chris leur a dit, il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui avaient survécus. Alice alla porter Angie dans une chambre non loin de l'entrée et revint. Les autres parlaient de tout et de rien.

**JILL** : Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous sommes bien plus nombreux à avoir survécu à l'incident.

**LEON** : Mais fallait s'y attendre ma chère.

**BARRY** : Peu importe. Il faudrait par contre se préparer si on veut mettre fin à Umbrella.

**ENRICO** : Vrai. Alors, il faut faire un plan.

**ALICE** : Non. Mauvaise idée. Connaissant Umbrella, ils vont faire exactement la même chose qu'à Raccoon City.

**L.J** : C'est-à-dire?

**ALICE** : C'est-à-dire faire sauter la ville avec une petite ogive nucléaire d'à peu près 5 kilos de tonnes.

**CARLOS** : Ouch!

**CHRIS** : Et dire que Carlos et Jill sont recherchés partout dans le monde. Mais cela ne nous préoccupe pas. Enfin, pour le moment.

**ALICE** : En effet.

Soudain, un crie perçant se fit entendre. Tout le monde sursauta. Alice reconnaissait ce crie. Elle partit en courant vers la chambre d'Angie et la vit en pleure. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda :

**ALICE** : Encore ton même cauchemar.

**ANGIE** : Oui. Je n'arrête pas de faire le même cauchemar que je cherche mon père mais que je me rends compte qu'il est mort.

**ALICE** : Shuttt. C'est finit. Écoute, essaie de te rendormir. Je vais prévenir les autres. D'accord?

**ANGIE** : Oui d'accord.

Ainsi, Alice attendit qu'Angie se soit ré-endormie et partit retrouver les autres.

**ALICE** : Elle a encore fait le même cauchemar.

**CARLOS** : Bon sang. Son père doit lui manquer affreusement.

**CHRIS** : En passant, c'est qui son père?

**ALICE** : Charles Ashford.

**CHRIS** : Quoi? Le chercheur d'Umbrella le plus connu?

**ALICE** : Oui. C'est en partie grâce à lui qu'on a pu s'en sortir lors de l'incident de Raccoon City. Sauf que le major Cain l'a descendu juste avant mon combat contre le Nemesis dont je suis la cause de sa mort.

**CARLOS** : Alice. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir s'il allait lui tirer dessus ou non.

**JILL** : Écoute ton homme. Il a raison. Ne te blâme pas pour les actes que tu as commis.

**ALICE** : Oui, je crois que vous avez raison. Mais je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il serait avec nous en vie si je l'avais fait tout de suite.

**CHRIS** : Mais qu'est-il arrivé au major Cain? J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire deux mots.

**ALICE** : Il est mort. Je l'ai propulsé de l'hélicoptère et il fut dévoré vivant par les zombies.

**CHRIS** : Ouch!

**L.J** : Et dire que je l'ai frappé avant.

**BARRY** : Je présume que tu ne l'a pas manqué?

**L.J** : En effet. Mais j'ai aussi...

Mais L.J fut coupé dans son élan lorsque le téléphone sonna. Chris fut surpris et regarda les autres avec inquiétude.

**CHRIS** : Comment quelqu'un connaît le numéro. Je ne l'ai donné à personne. Même ma sœur ne le sait même pas.

**ALICE** : Alors, le seul moyen de savoir qui est au bout du fil, c'est de répondre.

**CARLOS** : C'est peut-être un piège.

**CHRIS** : Mais avec la logique, ça leur prendrait 30 secondes avant de nous localiser.

**ALICE** : Alors je réponds.

Alice prit le combiné et dit :

**ALICE** : Allo.

**VOIX** : Enfin, je croyais que vous n'alliez jamais répondre.

**ALICE** : William Birkin?

**BIRKIN** : Le seul et l'unique. J'aimerais parler à Angie. Il s'agit de son père.

**ALICE** : Elle dort. Et deuxièmement, qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance?

**BIRKIN** : Je peux très venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous savez que je travaille pour Umbrella mais Charles Ashford était mon meilleur ami et nous étions le duo de scientifiques les plus intelligents d'Umbrella. Quand j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai flippé. Mais après, il m'a rappelé il y a pas trop longtemps. Il m'a dit que c'était qu'un clone et qu'il était aux portes de Raccoon City. Malheureusement, le Dr. Sam Isaacs m'a surpris et a envoyé des hommes pour ramener Charles. Mais, je suis arrivé avant eux et j'ai pus le mettre en sécurité. Il faut que je me rende là où vous êtes cachés. Même si je sais où vous êtes, je veux qu'Angie soit réveillée afin de voir son père, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

**ALICE** : Aucunement. Mais si vous nous avez mentis, vous allez le regretter.

**BIRKIN** : Je tiens trop à Angie pour faire ça. Et j'appelle car j'ai appris qu'ils allaient relâchés le Virus-T.

**ALICE** : Oui je sais. Chris nous en a parlé

**BIRKIN** : Chris? Chris Redfield? Je ne suis pas étonné qu'il vous ait suivis. Il est avec vous, pas vrai?

**ALICE** : Oui en effet. Mais que lui voulez-vous?

**BIRKIN** : Rien, juste par simple curiosité. Bon, comme j'ai dis, je vais venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si jamais Umbrella débarque, j'espère qu'on s'en sortira indemne.

**ALICE **: Alors on vous attend.

**BIRKIN **: Très bien. J'arrive dès maintenant.

Et il raccrocha. Alice raccrocha à son tour. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour Angie. Elle se rassit et dit aux autres :

**ALICE** : C'était le Dr. William Birkin.

**CHRIS** : Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

**ALICE** : Me dire que Charles Ashford est en vie.

**CARLOS** : Mais, comment cela peut-il être possible. On l'a vu mourir sous nos yeux.

**ALICE **: C'est fou ce que la technologie du clonage peut faire.

**JILL** : Il a été cloné?

**ALICE** : D'après les dires de William, oui.

**CHRIS** : Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

**ALICE** : Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

**ENRICO** : Comment?

**ALICE** : Réveiller Angie.

Les autres la regardaient comme si elle sortait de nulle part. Cette dernière ne les regardait même pas et partit en direction de la chambre d'Angie. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'approcha doucement du lit.

**ALICE** : Angie? Angie. Angie, réveilles-toi.

Cette dernière sortit de sa torpeur. Elle regarda Alice puis l'heure et lui demanda :

**ANGIE** : Pourquoi me réveilles-tu?

**ALICE** : Une surprise s'en vient pour toi.

**ANGIE** : Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**ALICE** : Tu le seras quand la surprise sera arrivée.

**ANGIE** : Ok.

**ALICE **: Mais avant, je veux savoir quelque chose. Est-ce que tu connais un certain William Birkin?

**ANGIE** : Bien sûr. C'est le meilleur ami de mon père et mon parrain. Pourquoi?

**ALICE** : Car il a appelé et il viendra avec une surprise.

**ANGIE** : Quand il arrive?

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte retentit.

**ALICE** : Maintenant.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée afin de recueillir le/les nouveau(x) venu(s). C'est alors qu'Angie se précipita vers Birkin.

**ANGIE** : William!

**BIRKIN** : Hey. Alors ça va?

**ANGIE** : Oui. Alors, c'est quoi cette surprise que tu voulais me donner.

**BIRKIN** : Ah oui ça. J'ai un deuxième invité. Et celui-là, tu vas l'apprécier gros.

**ANGIE** : Ah oui? C'est qui?

**BIRKIN** : À la place de te le dire, il va se montrer.

Et le deuxième invité s'avança vers Angie. Cette dernière commença alors à pleurer de joie. Son père était devant elle, vivant. Elle courue dans ses bras.

**ANGIE** : Papa!

**CHARLES** : Angie! Oh mon dieu.

**ANGIE** : Je le savais que tu ne me laisserais pas.

**CHARLES **: Tu sais bien que jamais je ne ferais ça.

Alice et Carlos souriait à cette vision. Elle était envieuse. Elle voulait un enfant. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

**ALICE** : Alors, notre surprise t'a plus?

**ANGIE** : Je te dois cela Alice. Merci pour tout.

**CARLOS** : Tu sais. Il n'y pas qu'elle qu'il faut remercier. Remercie aussi ton parrain pour ça.

**BIRKIN** : Il a raison tu sais.

**ANGIE** : Merci parrain.

**BIRKIN** : Mais de rien ma filleule.

**CHARLES** : Bon, et si on allait discuter afin de prévoir cette nouvelle propagation.

**BIRKIN** : Il doit être trop tard. Sinon, ils risquent de le faire dans quelques minutes.

**CHRIS** : Merde. Alors, il se défendre et sortir cette fois avec la vérité.

**CHARLES** : Exact.

* * *

**Laboratoire d'Umbrella, 3h00 AM **

Le Dr. Sam Isaacs et le sergent Albert Wesker préparait la propagation du Virus-T. Ce dernier préparait Wesker afin qu'il dépose la bombe qui contenait le virus dans l'un des laboratoires d'Umbrella, celui où se trouve William Birkin.

**ISAACS** : Bon, est-ce que c'est fait?

**ALBERT** : Oui.

**ISAACS** : Bon, revient ici. Tu seras à l'abri.

**ALBERT** : Mais j'ai le Virus-T, le Virus-T-Veronica et le Virus-G qui coulent dans mes veines.

**ISAACS** : Je sais. Mais je veux te tester contre Alice Prospero.

**ALBERT** : D'accord monsieur.

**ISAACS** : Tu es exactement comme elle. Tu es une copie parfaite. À la différence que t'es un homme.

**ALBERT** : J'avais compris.

**ISAACS** : Alors, revenez ici le plus vite possible.

**ALBERT** : Oui monsieur.

Albert Wesker quitta alors le labo et se dirigea vers la sortie. La bombe explosa quelques minutes plus tard. La propagation était désormais commencée.


	4. Propagations

**Resident Evil – Arklay's Incidents**

**Summary**: Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si Alice avait survécu à l'écrasement de l'hélicoptère? (En passant, Charles Ashford est vivant mais il apparaîtra plus tard dans deux ou trois chapitres.) Couples Alice/Carlos, Chris/Jill & Leon/Claire.

**Category**: Game/Resident Evil

**Kind**: Romance/Action/Adventure/Horror

**Chapitre ****IV**** : Propagations

* * *

**

**Montréal, 7h00 AM **

Alice se réveilla. Elle était blottit contre Carlos. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. C'était bien comme ça. Ce dernier se réveilla et regarda sa belle. Elle le regardait. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

**ALICE **: Hmmm. Bonjour mon prince.

**CARLOS** : Bonjour ma belle.

**ALICE** : Alors, bien dormi?

**CARLOS** : Normal, j'avais un ange dans mes bras.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Puis, elle sortit du lit, suivit par Carlos. Ils partirent en direction de la cuisine. Alice ouvrit la télé et là, elle paralysa. Carlos regarda à son tour en direction de la télé afin de demander à Alice ce qu'elle voulait pour manger lorsqu'il vit dans quel état elle était. Il se le demanda mais lorsqu'il regarda la télé, il comprit. Umbrella venait de commencer la propagation du virus. Il la sortit de sa transe.

**CARLOS** : Alice? Alice. Hey, réveilles-toi.

**ALICE** : Ils ont...

**CARLOS** : Je sais. Viens, il faut y aller.

**ALICE** : Tu as raison. Il faut par contre réveiller les autres.

**CHRIS** : Pas nécessaire. On est tous réveillé.

**CHARLES** : De toute façon, il fallait s'en douter que ça allait être bientôt.

**ALICE** : Alors partons.

Ils prirent leurs armes et sortirent de la maison. Ils étaient dans le quartier de LaSalle. Il y avait des citoyens qui couraient dans tous les sens tandis que quelques zombies étaient de se faire un festin. Les policiers locaux tiraient sur les zombies en face d'eux mais rapidement les zombies devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Les S.T.A.R.S locaux arrivèrent en renfort et purent cette fois-ci, tenir à l'écart les zombies. Carlos et les autres commencèrent à aider les S.T.A.R.S même si lui et Jill était recherché. Les autres ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué.

**CARLOS** : Visez la tête.

**S.T.A.R.S LEADER** : Carl, non!

Le Carl en question venait de faire une connerie, ce qui lui valut qu'il se fit prendre par derrière et il mourut sous un tas de zombies vraiment affamés. Les civils couraient tout partout, mais à chaque endroit, il y avait des zombies. Alice voyait bien que cela était peine perdu et qu'il fallait dégager en vitesse. Elle regarda en direction de Carlos. Ce dernier lut dans son regard qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Dégager en vitesse. Alors, il dit aux autres :

**CARLOS** : Dégageons d'ici! Ils sont bien trop nombreux.

Tout le monde l'entendit mais sur les 20 policiers, deux d'entre eux réussissent à rejoindre les autres. Quant aux autres S.T.A.R.S, ils étaient tous morts à part les renégats. Charles, Angie et William les suivaient de loin. Ils virent alors une usine abandonnée. Ils y entrèrent. Carlos se retourna vers les deux policiers.

**CARLOS** : Alors, dites-moi vos noms.

**POLICIER1** : Stéphane Traverse.

**POLICIER2** : Brian Lagacé.

**CARLOS** : Bien. C'est en note. Vous devez nous aider à combattre ses zombies ainsi qu'Umbrella.

**STEPH** : Mais pourquoi?

**CARLOS** : Tout simplement parce que c'est Umbrella qui a tout lâché dans la ville.

**BRIAN** : Eh ben, on c'est fait avoir Steph.

**STEPH** : Ça m'en a tout l'air.

**CARLOS** : Alors? Vous nous suivez?

**STEPH** : Bien sûr.

**BRIAN** : Compté sur moi.

**CHRIS **: C'est bien. Bon, il faut faire la fouille de cette usine. Séparons-nous en deux groupes. Mais avant, je voudrais la liste de tout les membres des S.T.A.R.S.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et bientôt, la liste fut la suivante :

Angela Ashford

Charles Ashford

William Birkin

Barry Burton

Rebecca Chambers

Leon Scott Kennedy

Brian Lagacé

Enrico Marini

Carlos Oliveira

Alice Prospero

Chris Redfield

Claire Redfield

Stéphane Traverse

Jill Valentine

Brad Vickers

Lord Jefferson Wayne

Chris regarda la liste et dit :

**CHRIS** : Bon, faisons deux équipes de quatre et deux de trois. Brian Lagacé, William Birkin, Stéphane Traverse et Enrico Marini, vous êtes ensemble. Leon, Rebecca et L.J, vous êtes ensemble. Alice, Carlos, Dr. Ashford et Angie, vous êtes ensemble et pour terminer, Jill, Barry et moi-même. Alors, ça vous va?

Tout le monde acquiesça et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir chacun de leur côté, un bruit se fit entendre. Tout se regarda. Finalement, Alice prit son arme et partit mais Carlos la suivait sans qu'elle le sache. Elle avançait dans le corridor, son arme à la main. Elle entra dans une pièce. Elle la scruta. Son regard se posa soudain sur une chaise. Quelqu'un y était assis dessus. Elle s'avança et dit en direction de la personne :

**ALICE** : Est-ce que ça va?

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Alice s'approcha encore davantage afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de la personne lorsque Carlos fit éruption dans la pièce. Il pointa son arme vers la personne assise dans la chaise. Alice, elle, fut surprise de le trouver là.

**ALICE **: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

**CARLOS **: Je viens te donner un coup de main.

**ALICE **: J'en n'ai pas de besoin.

**CARLOS** : Moi je te dis que tu en auras besoin.

Alice soupira. Carlos pouvait être très têtu parfois. Ils s'approchèrent de la chaise mais quelqu'un fit éruption dans la pièce.

**WORKER** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

**ALICE** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

**WORKER** : C'est... c'est mon frère. Il est malade.

**CARLOS **: Nous pouvons peut-être l'aider.

**ALICE **: Laissez-nous le voir.

Alice et Carlos s'était avancé vers le devant de la chaise. Ils furent surpris de voir ce qui y était assis. C'était un zombie. Le travailleur tenta de plaider sa cause.

**WORKER** : Allez-vous-en.

Le zombie attaché commença à tenter de se déprendre de ses liens. Carlos recula mais faillit tomber à cause d'un corps au sol. Alice regarda le travailleur avec des yeux remplis de colère et d'incrédulité.

**ALICE **: Mais vous êtes infecte. Vous le... nourrissez.

**WORKER** : Écoutez. Laissez-nous tranquille.

Le zombie réussit à détruire le câble à barbeler et commença à se lever. Alice pointa son arme mais le travailleur l'en empêcha.

**WORKER** : Non!

Mais ce fut sa dernière erreur car le zombie en question le mordit et il mourut, suivit ensuite de deux coups de feu tiré par Alice et Carlos à l'unisson. À l'autre bout de l'usine, le crie du travailleur se fit entendre. Rebecca se dirigea vers la sortie.

**REBECCA** : Moi, je ne reste pas ici.

**CHRIS** : Hey, Rebecca. Hey!

Mais alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, une horde de zombies arriva. Rebecca et Chris bloquèrent la porte et les autres les suivirent. Brian alla chercher un morceau de métal afin de faire une barricade.

**CHRIS** : Revenez ici!

Brian arriva en courant et mit le morceau de métal. Puis, ils pointèrent tous leurs armes vers la porte. C'est alors qu'un bruit de rapidité se fit entendre.

**BRIAN** : Wow! Mais c'était quoi ça?

Chris sortit sa torche et commença à scruter les alentours. Les autres en firent autant. Rebecca vit la créature et s'écria :

**REBECCA** : Là!

La créature passa mais disparut aussi vite. Brian se mit alors à courir.

**BRIAN** : Oh non de dieu.

**BARRY** : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette merde?

**CHRIS** : Où allez-vous bordel? Revenez ici!

Brian n'écouta pas Chris et partit vers l'endroit où Alice et Carlos sont passés un peu plus tôt. Il était déjà rendu dans l'autre pièce lorsqu'un bruit identique à la vitesse d'un Licker. Il se retourna en direction du bruit. Il tremblotait. Il avait peur. Le Licker riait. Il avait réellement peur. Ce dernier sauta d'une lampe à l'étage supérieur. Brian n'eut le temps que se retourner pour voir la lampe bouger. Le Licker marchait d'un pas très lent que même Brian ne l'entendait pas. Il propulsa alors un morceau de métal, détournant l'attention de Brian. Ce dernier tremblait encore plus. Soudain, une langue commença tranquillement à ce mettre autour de son cou sans qu'il s'en aperçoive jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne en direction du Licker. Mais ce fut tellement rapide que le Licker réussit à le tuer d'une manière vraiment dégueulasse.

**BRIAN** : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Alice et Carlos entendirent le crie et ils se dirigèrent vers sa source. Ils aperçurent son arme et la prirent. Le Licker voulut sauter sur eux mais c'est sans compter sur ses aptitudes en termes de vitesse et elle partit retrouver les autres dans la salle de l'usine, entraînant Carlos avec elle. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où tout le monde était. Il n'y avait plus personne. Les Lickers commencèrent à faire du bruit. Alice et Carlos cherchèrent les autres.

**ALICE** : Chris? Jill?

Ils marchaient encore lorsque deux bras les saisis. Chris pointa vers un des Lickers.

**ALICE** : Mais oui je suis au courant.

**CHRIS** : J'en ai compté cinq. Ils nous tiennent tous bien coincés.

**REBECCA** : Et on va faire quoi alors?

**CARLOS** : Se défendre.

Les S.T.A.R.S sortirent de leur cachette et se mirent à tirer sur les Lickers. Mais bientôt, cela ne servit plus à rien car maintenant, ils étaient encerclés. Alice sut comment faire. Elle aperçut une lanterne et tira une balle. La lanterne s'écrasa sur deux Lickers, les tuant instantanément. Elle prit ensuite son shotgun et tira deux autres Lickers, les tuant sur le coup. Il n'en restait qu'un seul. Mais c'était sans compter que Carlos lui lança un couteau dans la tête, le tuant lui aussi sur le coup. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de l'usine, un téléphone sonna. Alice s'approcha du combiné et le prit.

**ALICE** : Allo.

**CLAIRE** : Allo. Je suis Claire Redfield, la sœur de Chris. Je présume que tu es Alice.

**ALICE** : Exact.

**CLAIRE** : Alors écoutez-moi. Allez avec les autres dans le poste de police du coin. J'y suis. Mais faites vite. Umbrella va relâcher le Programme Albert Wesker. Il est composé du Virus-G, du Virus-T et du Virus-T-Veronica.

Et elle raccrocha. Alice était perplexe mais sût qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Elle s'approcha du groupe.

**CHRIS** : Alors, c'était qui?

**ALICE** : Ta sœur.

**CHRIS** : C'était Claire?! Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

**ALICE** : Oui mais on doit se grouiller. Selon ses dires, Umbrella a relâché le Programme Albert Wesker. Il paraît qu'il est composé du Virus-T, du Virus-T-Veronica et du Virus-G.

**CHRIS** : Ouch! Ce gars est invincible. C'est ce que ça veut dire.

**CARLOS** : On avait cru tous comprendre.

**CHRIS** : Bon ben, faudrait peut-être y aller.

**JILL** : Bonne idée.

Et ils sortirent de l'usine, sans savoir qu'ils avaient été épiés par Wesker. Ce dernier dit alors à Isaacs :

**ALBERT** : Monsieur. Je les ai trouvés.

**ISAACS** : Bien. Suis-les pendant encore un bout de temps. Ensuite, vient me retrouver. On s'occupera d'eux.

**ALBERT** : Oui monsieur.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il continue de les suivre, sans savoir par contre qu'il a été vu par Alice et qu'elle comptait l'affronter afin de lui montrer qu'elle sait qu'ils sont suivis.


	5. À la recherche de Claire

**Resident Evil – Arklay's Incidents**

**Summary**: Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si Alice avait survécu à l'écrasement de l'hélicoptère? (En passant, Charles Ashford est vivant mais il apparaîtra plus tard dans deux ou trois chapitres.) Couples Alice/Carlos, Chris/Jill & Leon/Claire.

**Category**: Game/Resident Evil

**Kind**: Romance/Action/Adventure/Horror

**Chapitre V : À la recherche de Claire **

Ils marchèrent depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Ils étaient sur le pont qui mène au Pont Honoré Mercier. C'est alors qu'Alice sentit la présence d'Albert Wesker.

**REBECCA** : Je suis sûr...

Mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Alice s'arrêter.

**ENRICO** : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**ALICE** : Attendez.

**ENRICO** : Claire n'attendra pas.

**ALICE** : Non. Là, en bas, il y a quelque chose.

**JILL** : Où ça?

**ALICE** : Là.

**ENRICO** : Je ne vois rien du tout.

**ALICE** : Non, mais ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose.

**ENRICO** : Moi je vais vous dire. J'en ai plein le cul.

**REBECCA** : Enrico!

Il avait engainé son arme mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il fut abattu par Wesker qui l'abattit au loin. Les autres se cachèrent, voulant se protéger. Alice savait qui c'était et elle ne voulait pas faire prendre de risques aux autres.

**ALICE** : Wesker. Foutez le camp. Allez courez!

Deus Ex De

Deus Ex Dei

Deus Ex De

Deus Ex Dei

Les autres lui obéirent et ils partirent à la course. Seulement, Carlos resta encore caché, voulant la suivre. Il vit Alice sauter par dessus les barreaux d'acier pour tomber en bas. Elle dégaina ses armes et se mit à courir en direction de Wesker. Ce dernier se mit à tirer tout comme Alice mais les deux évitaient les balles à une vitesse incroyable. C'est alors qu'ils rentrèrent en contact, les propulsant tout de même assez loin. Ils atterrirent sur leurs pieds. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs armes et ils commencèrent à se battre à main nue. Le combat était très rapide. Malgré que Wesker ait trois virus dans le corps, Alice était une adversaire de taille. Et même si elle avait rien que le Virus-T, cela ne signifiait rien. Mais, pour le moment, c'est lui qui avait le dessus. Mais elle réussit un retour en sa faveur et c'est elle qui avait le dessus. Malheureusement, Wesker réussit à la doubler. Mais alors qu'il allait donner le coup fatal, Carlos lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage, le faisant reculer. Alice en profita pour se remettre sur pied. Elle regarda d'abord Carlos, mais vit qu'il n'avait rien à foutre de lui-même. Tout ce qui le préoccupait était elle. Alors, elle ne dit rien et fonça, en même temps que Carlos, sur Wesker. Ce dernier ne s'y attendant pas, pris les deux coups et il fut propulsé à une vitesse incroyable à l'autre bout. Sentant désormais que sa vie était menacée, il partit à pleine vitesse. Alice et Carlos se regardèrent, sachant maintenant qu'Umbrella venait de faire leur premier test.

Pendant ce temps, les autres S.T.A.R.S étaient partis trouver un véhicule afin de les conduire au poste de police. Jill tentait de partir le camion pendant que Rebecca pleurait la mort d'Enrico et que L.J, Barry, Chris, Stéphane, Charles et William étaient entrain de monter la garde. Angie, elle tentait de consoler Rebecca.

**ANGIE** : Hey, arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur son sort. C'est Umbrella qu'il faut blâmer et non l'inverse.

**REBECCA** : Tu dois avoir raison. Bon sang, je l'aimais tellement. Et maintenant, il a fallut qu'Umbrella me l'enlève.

**ANGIE** : Écoute, quand j'ai cru que mon père était mort, je m'apitoyais sur son sort mais finalement j'ai sut à aller de l'avant et faire mon deuil.

Rebecca acquiesça et s'arrêta, petit à petit, de pleurer. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Jill réussit à faire partir le camion. Mais alors que tout le monde venait de rentrer dans la camionnette, le zombie d'Enrico surpris Rebecca.

**REBECCA** : Ah! Oh non, Enrico!

**JILL** : Mais tue-le bon sang.

Rebecca réussit tant bien que mal de prendre son arme et visa la tête d'Enrico. Elle tira, tuant d'un seul coup le zombie. Elle regarda une dernière fois le corps d'Enrico et Jill démarra la camionnette et partit vers le poste de police. Un peu plus loin, Alice et Carlos était dans une voiture de police entrain de s'embrasser. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient de faire ça.

**ALICE** : Oh je t'aime Carlos.

**CARLOS** : Je t'aime aussi Alice.

**ALICE** : Tu sais, il y a un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas fait ça.

**CARLOS** : Oui, en effet. Ça m'a manqué.

**ALICE** : Ça m'a manqué à moi aussi. Je suis bien quand je suis près de toi.

**CARLOS** : Moi aussi Alice. Tu sais, je ne veux pas mettre fin à ce moment, mais il faudrait qu'on aille rejoindre les autres.

**ALICE** : Tu as raison.

Carlos se leva et il aida Alice à en faire autant. Puis, ils partirent au poste de police main dans la main.

**Poste de police quartier 13, 3h00 AM **

Jill et les autres arrivèrent à l'énorme poste de police de LaSalle.

**REBECCA** : Et si elle est déjà morte, est-ce qu'on va pouvoir sortir d'ici?

**JILL** : Espérons qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard.

Les S.T.A.R.S sortirent du véhicule et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Le bâtiment était très vaste.

**CHRIS** : Il va falloir se séparer pour fouiller cet immeuble.

**REBECCA** : Tu veux rire. Je ne veux pas être seule.

**JILL** : Malheureusement si. Les autres surveillent l'extérieur. Bon, Jill tu prends cet étage-ci. Et toi, tu montes au grenier. Je m'occupe du sous-sol.

**REBECCA** : Eh ben, me voilà seule.

**JILL** : Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien aller.

**REBECCA** : Si tu le dis.

Puis, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Chris arriva dans les sous-sols et commença à appeler.

**CHRIS** : Eh-oh. Il y a quelqu'un ici?

Jill entra dans un bureau. D'après les choses qu'il y avait dedans, il devait s'agir du bureau du chef de police. Elle avançait toujours prudemment au travers du bureau lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Le bruit provenait de la porte arrière menant au vestiaire. Elle s'avança très prudemment vers la porte et l'ouvrit. À peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'un zombie en sortit. Cependant, deux balles fut tirés. Jill se retourna et vit Alice et Carlos, leur arme fumante.

**CARLOS **: Besoin d'aide?

**JILL** : Non merci ça ira. Mais merci quand même.

**ALICE** : C'est ça une équipe. Il faudrait par contre se dépêcher.

**JILL** : Vrai.

**CARLOS** : Alors allons-y.

Rebecca descendait les escaliers menant au premier étage. Elle arriva droit dans le vestibule. Elle prépara son arme. C'est là qu'elle aperçut une jeune femme à genou. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

**REBECCA** : Claire? Tout va bien aller. Tu es maintenant en sécurité. On va sortir d'ici ensemble.

Mais la jeune femme, qui n'était autre qu'un zombie, laissa tomber la main qu'elle était entrain de manger. Rebecca recula alors.

**REBECCA** : Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu!

Le zombie mordit alors la jambe de Rebecca. Cette dernière s'écria de douleur et tomba au sol. Elle fut rapidement encerclée par d'autres zombies et ils commencèrent à la dévorer. De son côté, Chris était arrivé dans l'armurerie lorsqu'il entendit le crie de Rebecca. Il se précipita vers le vestibule et y entra. Il vit les traces de sang de Rebecca et vit que ça allait jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il sut qu'elle s'était sacrifiée afin d'en éliminer une bonne partie des zombies. Il entendit un bruit lorsqu'une personne en sortit.

**CLAIRE** : Tu ne peux plus l'aider. C'est trop tard.

**CHRIS** : Claire! Que je suis heureux de te retrouver!

**CLAIRE** : Mais moi de même Chris.

Ils se serrèrent dans leur bras lorsqu'un autre bruit se fit entendre. Cette fois-ci, le bruit était un grognement. Ils se retournèrent en direction du bruit. Un chien Cerberus était devant eux. Il s'élança vers Chris qui prit son arme et fit feu. Malheureusement, le Cerberus réussit à le surprendre et le projeta au sol. Le chien se tourna vers Claire et lui sauta dessus. Mais alors que Claire allait mourir, un coup de feu retentit. C'était Barry. Il abattit tous les zombies autour et ensuite acheva le Cerberus. Chris se releva et Barry lui dit :

**BARRY** : Vous voulez peut-être de l'aide.

**CHRIS** : Non. Ça ira. Mission accomplie. J'ai retrouvé Claire.

**BARRY** : Okay. Alors retournons à l'extérieur afin de partir d'ici en vitesse.

**CHRIS** : Bonne idée.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir, un Cerberus surgit et sauta sur Barry. Chris partit ramasser son arme mais il était trop tard pour Barry. C'est alors que le chien vit Chris. Alors que le S.T.A.R.S allait faire feu, un coup feu se fit entendre. Chris et Claire retournèrent leur attention sur qui, qui avait tiré. Alice, Carlos et Jill était là, leurs armes en main.

**ALICE** : Ah, tu l'as trouvé

**CHRIS** : Ça m'en a tout l'air. Et toi, de ton côté?

**ALICE** : Wesker a prit la fuite. Mais d'après moi, on va le revoir dans pas grand temps.

**CHRIS** : J'en dis la même chose.

**CARLOS** : Alors partons d'ici avant qu'Umbrella nous trouve.

**CLAIRE** : Bonne idée.

Et ils sortirent du bâtiment. Les autres étaient déjà en route pour quitter la ville. Alice et le reste du groupe embarquèrent dans la camionnette et partirent en direction des douanes, endroits protégés par Umbrella.


	6. Le piège & Bataille Finale

**Resident Evil – Arklay's Incidents**

**Summary**: Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si Alice avait survécu à l'écrasement de l'hélicoptère? (En passant, Charles Ashford est vivant mais il apparaîtra plus tard dans deux ou trois chapitres.) Couples Alice/Carlos, Chris/Jill & Leon/Claire.

**Category**: Game/Resident Evil

**Kind**: Romance/Action/Adventure/Horror

**Chapitre ****VI**** : Le piège & bataille finale **

...to ma sad gamaya

asato ma sad gamaya

tamaso ma jyotir gamaya

mrtyor mamrtam gamaya

vidyam cavidyam ca yas

tad vedobhayam saha

avidyaya mrtyum tirtva

vidyayamrtam asnute

La camionnette se stationna devant les douanes. Alice et les autres en sortirent. Carlos, Chris, Claire et Jill entrèrent par l'avant, Alice passant par le toit. Chris brisa la vitrine et aida Jill et Claire à passer. Carlos suivit tout de suite après, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivit. Deux gardes étaient postés devant. Carlos et Chris se dirigèrent vers eux à pas furtifs. Puis, ils éliminèrent les deux gardes. Jill et Claire arrivèrent. Sur un toit, un garde d'Umbrella réussit à apercevoir Carlos. Il pointa son arme à longue portée vers la tête d'Oliveira. Alors qu'il allait faire feu, quelque chose cacha sa vision. Il regarda et vit avec stupeur qu'Alice était là. Elle le frappa, le mettant inconscient directement. Puis, elle prit une corde, se l'attacha autour de la taille et se mit à longer le mur. Elle descendait à une vitesse folle. Finalement, elle atteint le sol et commença à frapper les gardes. Une fois à terre, elle partit en direction de l'hélico. Elle massacra les derniers gardes. Une fois battus, Carlos et les autres arrivèrent. Un garde se releva mais Carlos lança un couteau dans la gorge de celui-ci.

yasmin dyauh prthivi cantariksam otam manah saha pranais ca sarvaih tam evaikam

janatha atmanam anya vacah vimuncatha amrtasya esah setuh

**CARLOS** : C'était... un peu brouillon.

Alice se contenta de lui faire un sourire et entra dans l'hélico. Soudain, elle sentit la présence de Wesker. Il arrivait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'arrive.

**ALICE** : Il va falloir se grouiller.

**CHRIS** : Hey ça va aller. On a le temps.

**ALICE** : Non! Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

C'est là que Chris aperçut Albert Wesker arriver au loin. Alice reconnut le pilote de l'hélico. C'était Brad Vickers.

**ALICE** : Brad, il faut qu'on parte.

**BRAD** : J'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas. On dirait qu'on nous a piégés.

**ALICE** : Allez fait vite, il faut qu'on s'en aille.

**ISAACS** : Mais où est l'urgence?

indriyebhyah param mano

manasah sattvam uttamam

sattvad adhi mahan atma

mahato vyaktam uttamam

Le Dr. Sam Isaacs pointait une arme sur Carlos.

**ISAACS** : On avait hâte de vous revoir.

Carlos, Jill, Chris et Claire était attaché. Alice sortit de l'hélico. Les gardes ôtèrent les armes d'Alice. Isaacs s'approcha d'elle.

**ISAACS** : Le major Cain serait fier de moi avec la prise que je viens d'avoir. Entre toi et Wesker, vous êtes comme des frères et sœurs. Vous êtes tout les deux la révolution. Mais je veux d'abord savoir lequel de vous deux est le plus fort. Élimine-le.

**ALICE** : Non.

**ISAACS** : Vous l'éliminez où je tue Carlos.

yada pancavatisthante

jnanani manasa saha

buddhis ca na vicestate

tam ahuh paramam gatim

Ya ya ya ya yada yadaya

Ya ya ya ya yada yada yada yada

Yada yada yada yada yada

Il avait dit cela en pointant son arme vers l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, sachant pertinemment les conséquences si elle parlait une fois de trop. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et se prépara au combat. Wesker l'observait. Mais alors que tout allait commencer, des coups de feu retentirent. Tout le monde regarda en direction de là où se trouvait tout les autres S.T.A.R.S. Alice profita de l'inattention d'Umbrella et prit une arme et tira sur les gardes d'Umbrella. Carlos, qui avait réussit à sortir son canif, coupa ses liens, tout comme Jill, Chris et Claire firent. Puis, les gardes d'Umbrella ouvrirent le feu sur les S.T.A.R.S. Pendant ce temps là, les zombies réussissent à faire éclater les vitrines anti-balles. Alice sentit le danger et cria :

**ALICE** : Montez à bord de l'hélico. Les zombies arrivent.

bhidyate hrdayagranthis

chidyante sarvasamsayah

ksiyante casya karmani

tasmin drste paravare

Les S.T.A.R.S l'écoutèrent et ils montèrent un par un dans l'hélico. Le premier monté était Charles Ashford. Il vit Isaacs et s'approcha de lui. Il put voir qu'Isaacs avait tué Birkin. Comme Birkin était infecté, Isaacs l'avait jeté par dessus bord. Ashford s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

**CHARLES** : Je suis désolé, mais tout ça prend fin.

Et Ashford donna un violent coup de poing à Isaacs. Puis, les autres S.T.A.R.S entrèrent dans l'hélico. Puis, Alice arriva en même temps que Carlos.

**CHARLES** : Allez. Debout.

**ISAACS** : Vous croyez avoir gagné mais c'est faux.

Alice prit alors Isaacs par le collet. Mais c'était sans compter sur Wesker. Il sauta à bord de l'hélico.

**ALBERT** : Je suis bien navré. Vous ne lui ferez rien de cela.

Alice lâcha Isaacs et se retourna vers Wesker et se prépara. Wesker en fit de même. Puis, les coups partirent. Le combat était très rapide. Rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Isaacs regardait le combat, fasciné tandis que Charles Ashford lui, le regardait avec intérêt. Carlos, lui, savait que ce combat était peine perdu pour Alice. Cette dernière vit par contre, de l'hésitation à son égard. Elle commençait à voir qu'il hésitait entre ses allégeances. Il réussit à la mettre en mauvaise posture. Il prit son arme et se prépara à faire feu. Mais Isaacs dit une chose qui lui coûtera son allié.

**ISAACS** : Non! Il fallait que ce soit elle. Le Virus-T, le Virus-G et le Virus-T-Veronica ensemble donne rien. En réalité, il n'a que le Virus-G à l'intérieur.

Wesker se retourna alors. Isaacs s'était rendu compte de son erreur mais s'en fichait royalement. Alice en profita pour projeter Wesker par dessus bord, le blessant mortellement. Elle prit ensuite Isaacs par le collet et lui dit :

**ALICE** : Vous disiez?

**ISAACS** : Je disais que si tu me tuais, tu n'auras aucune idée des conséquences.

**ALICE** : Et bien je m'en fiche des conséquences car je sais que c'est la fin d'Umbrella Corporation.

Et elle le projeta par dessus bord. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, se tordant la cheville. Pendant ce temps là, les zombies arrivaient en grands nombres afin de manger Isaacs. Ce dernier prit une arme et se mit à tirer sur les zombies s'approchant de lui. Pendant la minute de cette manœuvre, Isaacs n'aperçut pas le zombie de William Birkin s'approcher de lui. Voulant mettre fin à sa vie, le docteur voulut se tirer une balle dans la tête mais, malheureusement pour lui, il ne restait plus de munitions. C'est là que le zombie de Birkin l'agrippa et réussit à le mordre au coup. Puis, les autres zombies se jetèrent sur lui afin d'avoir une bouchée. Alice avait observé le spectacle de l'hélicoptère. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Carlos et d'Angie. Elle sourit à Carlos, puis s'endormit, sachant que tout était terminé maintenant.


	7. Épilogue

**Resident Evil – Arklay's Incidents**

**Summary**: Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si Alice avait survécu à l'écrasement de l'hélicoptère? (En passant, Charles Ashford est vivant mais il apparaîtra plus tard dans deux ou trois chapitres.) Couples Alice/Carlos, Chris/Jill & Leon/Claire.

**Category**: Game/Resident Evil

**Kind**: Romance/Action/Adventure/Horror

**Chapitre VII**** – Épilogue : **

Après ces événements, Alice et Carlos partent s'installer ensemble dans la même maison que Charles Ashford et Angie. Chris et Jill en firent de même, ainsi que Leon et Claire. Quant à Stéphane et Brad, ils continuèrent à engager de nouveau membre S.T.A.R.S. Depuis maintenant un mois que Carlos avait demandé la main d'Alice et cette dernière a accepté.

**ALICE** : Il me tarde d'être le mois prochain.

**CARLOS** : Il me le tarde aussi, ma belle. On va bientôt être marié.

**ALICE** : Je sais. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire.

**CARLOS** : Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Jour J, 11h55 AM **

Finalement, le jour du mariage arriva. Tous les S.T.A.R.S restant ont été invités, ainsi que quelques membres de la famille encore en vie et qui ont réussit à échapper au massacre de Raccoon City et Montréal. Carlos était dans l'autel. Chris était son témoin. Le marié était très nerveux ce qui n'empêcha pas Chris de le remarquer.

**CHRIS** : Carlos. Relax. C'est ton mariage.

**CARLOS** : Oui, mais elle si imprévisible.

**CHRIS** : Elle ne se sauvera pas. Ça, je te le promets.

**CARLOS** : J'espère que tu as raison.

La musique retentit alors et les deux demoiselles d'honneurs qu'étaient Claire Redfield et Jill Valentine entrèrent, bientôt suivit par la mariée qu'était Alice. Carlos était bouche bée. Elle était si belle. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et il lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit et prit sa main. Le prêtre se mit alors à parler.

**PRÊTRE** : Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous réunis ici pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Les membres des S.T.A.R.S étaient tous présent. Au début de la cérémonie, ils avaient commémorés ceux qui sont morts pour eux lors de l'incident à Montréal.

**PRÊTRE** : Carlos Oliveira, acceptez-vous de prendre pour charmante épouse Alice ici présente. De la rendre dans la joie et le bonheur?

**CARLOS** : Oui, je le veux.

**PRÊTRE** : Alice, acceptez-vous de prendre pour charmant époux Carlos Oliveira ici présent. De le rendre dans la joie et le bonheur?

**ALICE** : Oui je le veux.

**PRÊTRE** : Je vous déclare désormais mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Carlos se retourna vers Alice. Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit avant qu'il ne dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. De tonnerres applaudissements ce firent entendre dans tout l'église. Après tout ce qu'elle a traversée, Alice a put enfin avoir le bonheur méritée après toute ces heures noires.

* * *

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir ce que signifie les paroles des deux chansons que j'ai mis, les voici pour vous : 

**Neodämmerung**** Lyrics Translation (English)**

... Om delusion leads me to truth

From delusion lead me to truth

From darkness lead me to light

From death lead me to immortality.

He who knows both knowledge and action,

With action overcomes death

And with knowledge

Reaches immortality.

In him are woven the sky and the earth and

All the regions of the air,

And in him rest the mind and

All the powers of life.

Know him as the ONE and leave aside all other

Words.

He is the bridge of immortality.

Beyond the senses is the mind,

And beyond the mind is reason, its essence.

Beyond reason is the Spirit in man

And beyond this is the Spirit of the Universe, the evolver of all.

When the five senses and the mind are

Still,

And reason itself rests in silence,

Then begins the Path supreme.

And when he is seen in his immanence and transcendence,

Then the ties that have bound the heart are unloosened,

The doubts of the mind vanish,

And the law of Karma works no more.

**Transcription des paroles de Neodämmerung (Français)**

De l'illusion guide-moi vers la vérité.  
Des ténèbres guident moi vers la lumière.  
De la mort guide-moi vers l'immortalité.

Celui qui possède le savoir et l'action,  
Pourra vaincre la mort  
Avec l'action,  
Et atteindre l'immortalité avec le savoir.

En lui, est tissé le ciel et la terre et  
Toutes les régions de l'air,  
Et en lui, repose tout l'esprit et tout l  
Es pouvoirs de la vie.  
Voyez en lui l'Élu, et oubliez tout autre  
Nom.  
Il est le pont vers l'immortalité.

Au-delà des sens il y a l'esprit,  
Au-delà de l'esprit il y a la raison.  
Au-delà de la raison il y a l'Esprit de l'Homme  
Et au-delà de tout, il y a l'Esprit de l'Univers, le créateur universel.

Lorsque les cinq sens et l'esprit sont  
Immobiles,  
Et que la raison elle-même est en silence,  
Alors commence le Chemin suprême.

Et quand vous le verrez dans son immanence et sa transcendance,  
Alors les liens qui retenaient le cœur auront disparu,  
Les doutes de l'esprit s'évanouiront,  
Et les lois du Karma n'existeront plus

**Deus Ex Machina Lyrics Translation (English)**

God from the Machine

God from the Lord

God from the Machine

God from the Lord

**Deus Ex Machina Lyrics Translation (French)**

Dieu de la Machine

Dieu du Seigneur

Dieu de la Machine

Dieu du Seigneur

The End/Fin

* * *

Une suite est prévu. J'ai déjà mes idées en tête et croyez moi, la suite va être encore mieux que la précédente.


End file.
